There's no such thing as Dreams
by Everlarkdiehard
Summary: Katniss had dreams and ambitions, she wanted to go to university like everyone else but after the death of her father it all changed. Can a certain blue eyed boy change her mind after 4 years apart? or is Katniss destined to stay working at the local diner, while trying to make her sisters dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi everyone this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. I would appreciate it if you could give me feedback on the story and if you'd like to read more off it. And of course I don't own anything Hunger games related all the characters are owned by the author Suzanne Collins.**_

Chapter 1

Katniss loved her family, she would do anything for them, she even gave up her chance at going to university because she had to stay home and take care of her little sister Prim. Although, she was smart and was the top achiever of her class she still couldn't leave her family behind. So, she settled for her full-time job at the shabby old diner ran by Greasy Sae. The diner was always booming with high schoolers, as they were known to have the best cheese burgers in town and therefore, was always packed on a Friday night. She was just barely making ends meet to support herself, her sister and her mother and therefore worked every hour she could get in order, to help save for Prims college fund. Katniss didn't necessarily hate her life, but she did have dreams, she dreamt of owning her own pharmaceutical company but after the death of her father at the age of 11 and her mother slowly began going into deep depression Katniss knew that her dream would become just that… a dream, it would never become a reality because she loved her sister more than life and needed to stay to help support her. However, Katniss didn't want her sister to suffer, to stay in the drab dreary town that was district 12, so she saved every penny she could to help her sister become a doctor. Prim was 18 and Katniss was 22, at the age of 18 Prim was beautiful, with her clear blue eyes and long blonde hair, she was popular and loved by everyone and even had a boyfriend "Rory Hawthorne" who idolised her and was planning to follow Prim off to university so they weren't apart- Katniss however was subdue, she only really ever had one crush and after he left for university out of state Katniss never had time to think of anyone else, she put all her time and energy into working. Peeta Mellark, was the popular boy in school and every girl fancied him, even Katniss. It wasn't until Peeta bumped into Katniss at the diner and caused her to trip over and spill drinks all over him that Katniss became infatuated with him. She fell for his eyes- the bluest eyes she's ever seen that gave a twinkle when he smiled, when Peeta reached out his hand to offer Katniss a hand up that Katniss felt that rush of heat travel, up her arm and spread all over her body. She didn't know what it was, but it was electrifying and made Katniss blush. She uttered a stuttered apology and ran straight for the kitchen where she was met by her best friend Johanna who gave her a knowing smirk and a wink before she left to serve her tables. She never talked to Peeta after that and every time she seen him in school she would always turn her head a way before they could lock eyes because she knew that once she looked, into those blue eyes that she grew to fantasies about that she'd be a goner just like every other girl in school.

By no means was Katniss popular but she was well known for being the smartest girl in the school who ran like sheet lightening and could hit a bullseye with her eyes closed. She was captain of the running club and archery club and took part in the school choir were often shed be offered the solos at most of the school concerts. So, it was a shock to everyone when Katniss turned down her offer to go to university and settle for her waitressing job instead.

Katniss usually hated Friday nights working at the diner, they were the busiest of all and she was constantly bombarded with immature high school boys who would grab her ass or whistle at her as she bent over to clear their table or take their order, Katniss hated the attention she got because she didn't understand how boys found her attractive with her wavy chestnut brown hair and smouldering grey eyes, slender figure and average sized bust. She would often avoid it as much as she could but on Friday's it was often unavoidable, high school girls would send her death glares as their boyfriends would flirt with Katniss and she would more often come home drained from her shift. But this night felt different for Katniss she couldn't understand the feeling she got in her stomach when she entered the diner to start her shift, she felt a sense of comfort and calm wash over her, she felt safe and didn't understand why she felt like tonight would be a good night. She went straight to the staff room were she dropped off her things and was met by her best friend Johanna who noticed something was wrong with Katniss " Hi Brainless, what's that look about" Katniss just glared at Johanna who laughed at Katniss and said " Oh Brainless you've got this confused, deer in the headlights look about you" Katniss sighed and said " I don't know Johanna I just feel like somethings going to happen tonight and its weird, I've never come into this place on a Friday night feeling comforted and calm because I fucking hate Fridays, I hate getting my ass grabbed and I hate those little shits whistling at me while I try to take their order, so I don't get why I feel calm about working tonight" Johanna just shrugged and said " beats me, maybe you just had a good shag last night or a very mind blowing self-indulged orgasm" Katniss chocked on air as she sent death glares to Johanna and told her to fuck off, that she wasn't like that, Johanna just walked off laughing and shouting how pure Katniss was. With a huff Katniss put her things in her locker and tied her apron to her slender waist, as she made her way to the counter to collect orders for the tables Katniss would be serving she banged into someone and fell straight to the ground, as she realised what happened she was about to scream "what the fuck" when strong hands pulled her up and as Katniss looked up at the figure who picked her up all she could do was freeze and look into those deep blue eyes while he laughed and said " we really have to stop meeting like this"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh, shit is all Katniss could think off as she got up from the floor and started to nervously smooth out her diner pinafore, she was nervous, her palms began to sweat and as she tried to talk the only thing that came out of her mouth was a puff of air. Peeta began to snigger and began speaking "Funny running into you here" Katniss rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, really funny coincidence since I've worked here since I was 15"

Peeta started going a deep shade of red before saying" oh yeah that's right" Katniss just stared at him before trying to move around him to start her shift. She began walking off when Peeta reached out to take her arm before saying "it's really good to see you again" and with that he left, leaving Katniss speechless and feeling that familiar surge of energy running through her body.

She passed through her Friday night shift in a complete daze and when it came to cash up for the night Johanna had noticed something off with Katniss "earth the brainless, hellloooo" Katniss broke out of her daze as she turned to Johanna and stuttered out a simple "what?"

Johanna quirked up her eyebrow before asking Katniss what was wrong, Katniss simply shrugged her shoulders before moving to her locker to get her things, Johanna followed her in before studying Katniss once more and finally saying "This hasn't anything to do with the tall, hot blondie, you were drooling over earlier and literally knocked you off your feet"

Katniss couldn't contain her shocked expression before Johanna started laughing at her "Holy shit this does, who was this eye candy you were eye fucking?" Katniss just shrugged her shoulders again and told Johanna to give it a rest before she began walking over to her car, it wasn't until Katniss got half way to her car that she noticed a familiar figure leaning up against a black Audi Q5, Katniss kept walking hoping and praying that he wouldn't approach her but her inner thoughts spoke to late and soon enough the mysterious figure had, reached Katniss's car just as she was about to unlock it. She felt his presences, his warm breath breathing down her neck and as she slowly turned round she could feel the warmth of his gaze on her, her skin tingled and she couldn't control the Goosebumps that began to rise on her arms, just as she began to rub her arms up and down Peeta noticed " Oh God you must be freezing I forgot how district 12 weather can be at night, here take this" he says as he began to remove her jacket from his shoulders, Katniss started nodding her head and responded " no thanks, I'm going home now anyway" Peeta looked at her before rubbing the back of his neck as she stood their awkwardly moving left to right on each foot. What was it about this man that caused all these feelings to come out of Katniss, she didn't understand, it's not like she'd ever spoken to him before, apart from the time he knocked her over in the diner at the age of 16 and then tonight. The air began to feel awkward and to help diffuse the tension Katniss began to speak just as Peeta did too.

They both stopped before Peeta spoke again, "you first" he said but Katniss simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "no it's fine you go first" he sighed but before he could speak there was a noise coming from the other side of the car park, it was teens messing around and shouting, probably drunk or high. Peeta and Katniss both stared off at the teens before turning away to look at each other, Katniss looked, into those deep blue eyes before saying "I should go, I've had a long day and I've to be up for 6am tomorrow" Katniss almost noticed Peeta's eyes bulge from his head before saying, "oh yeah sorry emm, it was good to see you again, maybe see you around?"

Katniss nodded her head before getting into her car, moving away she waved goodbye at Peeta before driving home. Katniss couldn't remember the drive home or stopping at the three red lights, but no sooner did she drive off from Peeta she was home and completely in a daze. She didn't understand the feelings that was swarming around her body or why Peeta had waited for her shift to end, all she knew was that she got a lucky escape when the teens started acting up, god knows what he was about to say to her and she didn't know if she could handle it. As she parked her car in the drive way and slowly entered her house she could feel how quiet it was and knew Prim must still be out with her friends and her mother was still on night duty at the local hospital she worked at, being the head nurse of her ward.

Katniss mother zoned out when Katniss's father died when she was 11, Katniss father was a detective and was shot by a gang he was investigating. At the age of 11 Katniss was helping to pay the bills, making sure Prim had eaten and was using the money her mother got from the police department as compensation for her husband's death. Before her mother fell into deep depression she was earning a good wage as a nurse and therefore also had a few savings, so with her mother's nursing wage and the money they'd got from the police force it was enough to tide them over for 4 years. It wasn't until the money ran out that Katniss began to suffer, she found it hard to put food on the table to feed Prim, often she was getting final notices from the electric and phone company. She was at breaking point, she'd lost so much weight, her electric was being turned off any day now and she was on the verge of hitting rock bottom when she noticed the sign for staff wanted at the local food diner. Greasy Sae took one look at Katniss and offered her the Job right there. She was thrilled and with the income now she was able to make sure that they had enough to eat and the electric was turned back on.

But Katniss always hated her mother for making Katniss sacrifice so much, it wasn't until Katniss was 18 and was walking home one night after her shift at the diner, that her mother got a wake-up call and began to slip out of her depression. Everyone heard about the incident, but they didn't dare bring it up to Katniss, she still remembers it like it was yesterday. She was walking home after her shift when she suddenly felt uncomfortable, she felt like she could feel someone's presence but she couldn't see anyone so she kept walking, only increasing her speed, suddenly someone came running towards her pinning her to the ground and attempted to steal her bag, Katniss screamed but her attacker hit her to get her to shut up, but she fought back, he hit her again and again but Katniss with all the strength she had kneed him in the groin and sprinted all the way home, that's when she became grateful of running club and her ability to run fast.

Ms Everdeen was in the living room, meaning unfortunately for Katniss she knew her mother was in one of her good days, before she could skilfully go up the stairs her mother noticed the bruising and swelling on Katniss's face and suddenly a flash across her blue eyes, her nursing extinct kicked in, she made sure to clean up the blood and stitch up the cut under Katniss's eyebrow and then began placing ice on her daughters face to stop the swelling, Katniss never uttered and word until her mother suddenly spoke, " what happened you?" Katniss was livid she seen red and before she could think about her she pushed her mother's hand a way and screamed in her face "OH REALLY WHAT HAPPENED ME?, NOW YOU CARE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PAST 4 YEARS WHILE I'VE BEEN SCRAPING BY MAKING SURE EVERYONE ATE, THE BILLS WHERE PAID AND SUDDENLY SOMEONE TRIES TO MUG ME ON MY WAY HOME FROM WORK YOU BEGIN TO CARE?, FORGET IT I DON'T NEED YOU, I OR PRIM HASN'T NEEDED YOU IN ALMOST 7 YEARS" and with that she stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her leaving a teary eyed, shell shocked mother In the kitchen. Katniss heart was speeding, and she couldn't help the unshed tears as she began sobbing into her pillow.

She must have dozed off because she woke up to the shrill of her alarm clock, she groaned in pain but slowly got up from the comfort of her bed to get Prim and herself ready for school, slowly she made her way into the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror and seen the damage from last night- black eye, swollen lip and a stich across her right eyebrow. She was shocked, frozen in place, she began surveying herself in the mirror panic rising, what would she tell Prim? what would the kids in school think? Her thoughts were muddled and suddenly she was showered and dressed and just as she was about to make her way to Prim's room to wake her up and get her ready for school she heard laughing coming from down stairs, she made her way to the kitchen where she seen Ms Everdeen and Prim laughing and eating breakfast, Ms Everdeen must have said something to Prim because she looked a Katniss with a shocked expression before continuing to eat her cereal. Katniss walked over to Prim "good morning little duck" and kissed the top of her head, " Katnisssss" Prim groaned " you know I'm 14 now right? I'm not so little anymore" Katniss just rolled her eyes while Ms Everdeen sniggered in the corner, Katniss loathed her mother she didn't understand her, so she just ignored her sniggering mother before she grabbed an apple and made her way to school with Prim following behind.

Slowly each day passed the same, Prim would be dressed and served breakfast by Ms Everdeen and often dinner was being made every day for both Prim and Katniss. Her mother was getting better and then when Katniss turned 20 a job in the hospital came up and her mother applied and succeeded. Katniss could have gone to university then, but she became attached to her routine and began saving most of her wages to help Prim go to Medical school.

Katniss was snapped out of her dazed state, when the meowing came from Prims ugly cat, Katniss hated Buttercup and only tolerated him because she seen the joy on Prim's face every time they'd curl up in bed together. She walked over to Buttercups bowl and fed him before she made her way up to her bedroom, so she could get ready for bed.

She was panting and moaning, the ache between her thighs tingled and all she wanted was some sort of release, but she couldn't get it. Blue eyes appeared in front of her, which made the throbbing pulse harder, they were panting and sweating, and she just wanted those strong arms and hands to reach down and rub the spot between her legs. She begged him, pleaded with him almost but he just laughed and whispered in her ear "patience"

Katniss felt the shudder down her neck to the tips of her toes, she heated the effect he had on her, lips began crashing on her lips and at first, they were soft and gentle, he tasted like mint and chocolate, that thought alone made her needier for him, the kiss started to heat up more and his tongue begged for entrance. With a swift force his tongue entered her mouth and he sucked on her tongue with a vengeance, their teeth clattered together and she felt his hard bulge press again her centre " PEETA PLEASE" she begged, and just as he began to spread her legs apart, Katniss bolted up from her bed, sweat laced her body and her sheets where sprawled over the floor, her centre throbbed for release and as se pleasured herself all she could think was how this boy could make her feel like this without even holding a proper conversation with her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **thanks soo much for all your support and reviews I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter, I've been busy with school and university interviews. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I've a few ideas on how I want this to go, but if you have any I'd appreciate the feedback. Again I don't own the hunger games or the characters.**_

Katniss woke up feeling refreshed, but as she began to remember the dream that transpired the night before she squeaked into her pillow and forced herself up out of bed and into a very cold shower to stop the thoughts that scurried around in her mind. Why does she feel this strong pull towards Peeta Mellark? As if he could really fancy me she thought. Him who was star quarter back of the high school football team, captain of the wrestling team and if that wasn't enough he was also captain of the male running club. I mean sure we seen each other every Wednesday at practice but I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to the most popular boy in school, even if I did feel those glorious blue eyes on me as I was doing warm ups, still didn't matter to me, he was going off to district 10 for college while I stayed here in district 12 to support my family.

I was always envious of the pupils in my year group going off to university, without a care in the world, they fled the nest, started a new life, maybe met someone, fell in love, started their transition to working for whatever they majored in. While I'm here in district 12 getting my ass groped by 17-year-old boys and watching each year as a new batch of teens leave this dump. I had big dreams, I was going to open my own pharmaceutical company or work within labs trying to come up with a way to cure cancer or Alzheimer's. I knew I could do it, I was smart enough gaining 10A* in my GCSEs and 4A* in my Alevels, so what stood in my way was not my grades, but my mother's negligence.

As Katniss got out of the steaming hot shower her calm demeanour had now transpired into complete and utter anger, why was she thinking about all the what ifs? Peeta Mellark's unannounced arrival really has brought out the old ghosts that she's hid locked away for so many years. Katniss stumbled into work earning a few curious glances from customers, a certain customer in greasy Saes regular drunk Haymitch Abernathy who came everyone morning without fail for his hangover coffee and eggs.

"What's got you panties in a twist sweetheart?" he grumbled to Katniss

Katniss simply stuck up her middle finger at the old drunk- earning her a cackle. As she walked around the counter to start her day Katniss couldn't shake the feeling of knowing he future could have been completely different to how she was living now. All day she was stuck in a rut that she couldn't shake, even Johanna's boisterous personality and crude jokes couldn't shake Katniss from her untimely mood. Was Katniss just annoyed because her little sister Prim was going off to District 4 soon or was it the blue-eyed boy that suddenly reappeared after four years.

Johanna couldn't stand the tension in the air- "Okay Brainless, spill it you've been in a funk all day and it's starting to really piss me off, even more so than Haymitch and that's saying something"

Silence, was all that wafted in the air as Katniss debated whether to tell Johanna the truth or to just shrug it off as it being her time of the month, before Katniss could speak Johanna, abruptly spoke again,

"You know forget it I don't want to know, but I do want to cheer you up sooo, brainless tonight you're finally going to doll yourself up and come out with Madge and I tonight, it's about time you got laid"

Katniss groaned "seriously Johanna? I really don't want to you know that's not my thing"

"I don't care brainless, I've texted Prim and told her to have you read by 9pm… see you later"

….

"No way Prim, I'm not wearing this, it's far too, short, if I bend down you'll literally see my ass" Katniss whined

"that's the point, Johanna did say to dress you up for getting some action" Prim said with a snigger before she continued to curl Katniss's chestnut brown hair.

Katniss looked herself over in the mirror and couldn't help but notice that with a little effort she was attractive, her well-toned olive skin legs were on display and was even more accented with the extremely uncomfortable high heels she was forced to wear. Her slim waist and womanly curves were complimented with a well fitted strappy red dress that hugged her in all the right places and with a little bit of smoky eye makeup and some black eyeliner her grey eyes were ever more impeccable. "Thanks for the effort Prim, but I really just want to sit in and watch Netflix" she said after she stopped examining herself in the mirror. "No Way, you're going, end off. You need to let off steam, let your hair down for once instead of worrying about us all, trust me Katniss I appreciate all you've done for me but t's time you let your hair down for once"

"I suppose you're right little duck, I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous I've never really been a normal teenager and now normal twenty two year old" Katniss sighed, " but I can tell you this, I will definitely not be getting 'laid' as you and Johanna so bluntly put it" they both laughed before Prim rolled her eyes and said " you never know" she then winked and walked out of the room.

"Holy shit Katniss, you actually look Hot!" Johanna screamed as Katniss got into the Uber that Johanna booked. Once they were in the club Johanna went straight to the bar where she orders both herself and Katniss a shot "down that I'll loosen you up and then we can dance"

After three shots Katniss was finally letting off steam, she was dancing and was, having a good time until she banged into someone spilling her drink all over herself "oh shit I'm so sorry" she mumbled before making eye contact with the last person she wanted to see. "it's alright, but this is starting to become a habit" Peeta sniggered. Flustered and flushed from embarrassment Katniss just nodded her head before gazing into those ocean eyes that made her insides tingle and her centre throb.

"would you like another drink, my round?" Peeta questioned, the twinkle in his eye distracted Katniss and her pearly teeth and perfect smile made her memorised until she heard him repeat the question, "Sorry, what? "she questioned, Peeta laughed and replied, "I said would you like another drink, my round?"

"emm sure" she replied before walking to the bar. The chatted and laughed, just having a good time. They laughed at Johanna dancing and throwing herself at some blonde on the dance floor. "Oh my god Peeta, no you didn't" Katniss laughed as Peeta recounted the story of how Peeta ended up stone cold drunk at a college party and ended up getting a tattoo on his ass, " I swear I did, I woke up the next morning with a throbbing ass and a pounding headache" " well I'll have to see it to believe it" Katniss said before her eye shot out of her head and her cheeks began to flush. Peeta didn't pass any remarks to her comment but she couldn't help seeing the smirk on his face. They were three drinks in and Katniss could swear she was starting to feel dizzy and Johanna was long gone, hooking up with the blonde she groped on the dance floor "do you want to get out of here, maybe go for a walk?" Peeta asked, "alright" Katniss jumped off the stool she as sitting on before grabbing Peeta's hand and walking out of the club. The night air was cool on her face and she revelled in the feel of Peeta's strong hand in hers as they walked along the pavement. " you look really amazing tonight" Peeta said, breaking the comfortable silence that was between them, Katniss didn't reply they just kept walking until Peeta grabbed her bring them to a halt, he spun Katniss around until they were face to face and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, the scent on mint and vodka on his breath and his pungent aftershave mixed with cinnamon and dill, he was intoxicating. She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers until he started to inch closer to her face, slowly, noses start to touch and the almost suddenly his lips are on Katniss's lips, gentle at first, he tastes just like he smell and she starts to feel a hunger in her stomach, she needs more of his kiss, his touch, his smell, so she pulls him closer to her until his broad chest is pressed between hers and he has her pinned to the wall. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss suddenly deepens in intensity and just as his tongue begs for entrance someone honks the horn and they're broken from their kiss. Panting heavily Peeta looks, into Katniss's eyes almost seeking permission for what he's about to do next. She simply nods and suddenly Peeta's strong hand grabs her small one and drags her to the nearest taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I crashed my car and was in hospital for a week and my laptop was smashed in the car so I've finally got a new one. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I can't thank you enough for all the support for this story and again I don't own any of the character or the hunger games story. The lovely Suzanne Collin's owns all the fabulous characters. Again don't be afraid to leave a review I love reading all your thoughts and opinions. ...**_

Katniss woke up with a pounding head and an ache between her legs, the taste of stale alcohol made her feel sick and her stomach lurched forward, ready to spill whatever contents was in her stomach. She felt groggy and disorientated, once the fog in her head cleared she looked around and suddenly noticed that she wasn't in her own room, wrapped around her was metallic grey bed clothes and the room was chic with a hint of masculine, boxes were piled in the corner. A sudden shift in the bedcovers startled her and she look to her left to see a body beside her, her eye bulged from her head and she looked under the covers to see that she was in fact naked. What the hell happened last night? she thought. Just as quick as she thought the flashbacks started to play in her mind.

Peeta hauling the taxi, grabbing Katniss hand and dragging her into it, them frantically kissing in the back of the taxi, Peeta dragging Katniss up flights of stairs pausing every once, in a while to rapidly suck on her neck. Katniss being dragged into an apartment and then being pinned up against the wall, and Peeta ripping off her red dress before examining her body.

" You've no idea how sexy you" Peeta said as he licked his lips, he began sucking on Katniss neck, slowly trailing his fingers down her stomach to the waist band of her lacey black underwear, "I've dreamt about this for so long Katniss" Katniss was in a haze she just needed the ache between her legs to get attention, she simply nodded her head before ripping her underwear off and moved Peeta's fingers to the spot that so desperately needed attention. She was panting, "Oh My God, yes Peeta, please just like that" She couldn't stop the words that she was crying out, but she never felt anything like this, Peeta's larger, thicker fingers, rubbing slow circles to her clit, the tension was building in her core, she needed more- begging for release she began moving her hips in rhythm with Peeta's fingers. He must have sensed that she needed more because her slipped one finger into her slick wet core and the stars she seen was memorising, he pumped his fingers inside her and Katniss rid his fingers until she was bursting, her head was spinning, and stars floated around her. "Wow" she panted, she started laughing, Peeta did too "Did I really just orgasm up against your door?" the alcohol made her bold, words she'd never think to utter were spilling from her mouth "I think you did" Peeta said with a cheesy grin. He lifted her bridal style, to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed, earning a giggle from Katniss. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable here" her purred into her ear, Goosebumps risen on her arms and she grabbed Peeta's neck and crashed her lips onto his. Her core ached for more, her body screamed for attention, Peeta was a god send, his touch caused Katniss's flesh to burn, he kissed her neck, then her collar bone, he kissed her stomach, her belly button, her inner thigh and before Katniss could comprehend what was happening his tongue plunged into her wet folds, he was sucking her clit, she screamed out in pleasure, the feel of his tongue felt so good, she couldn't help her hips from moving, the feel of Peeta's tongue on her was exquisite she needed more, she pulled onto his hair urging him to stay between her thighs, her orgasm was on the brink, but before she could reach her peak Peeta, plunged his length into her centre earning a scream from Katniss, the pain was blinding, she felt dizzy, tears seeped from her eyes and down her cheek.

Peeta looked at her, his intoxicated stare bore into her, even in his alcohol induced state he still knew she'd never done this before. "I'm sorry I didn't know" he slurred, "I'll take it slow" the tear fell from her cheek, she nodded her head. Peeta stilled in her, waiting for her to give the go ahead. The pain began to subside and she moved her hips up, hitting a spot that caused her to gasp, she felt pleasure. Peeta moved forward, earning a hiss from Katniss, each thrust of Peeta's hips caused a ne sensation, she needed more, the urgency In her voice as she asked for more, caused Peeta to pump harder and faster into her until she was rising the peak of oblivion, her nails dug into Peeta's back she ran her fingers down his toned stomach and grabbed the curls at the nape of his neck. Their breathing increasing as they both screamed out in pleasure. Both Peeta and Katniss were panting hard and it didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Katniss murmured as she slowly moved the comforter off her body and began searching for her clothes. Peeta's room didn't have a shred of her clothing and the thought made her blush once she found her lacey black underwear discarded in the loft area in Peeta's apartment. She quietly tipped toed over to the place were her underwear remained and put them on, the ache in between her thigh made her movements a little uncomfortable so she had to walk slower than usual. Once her dress was on and her discarded heels were in her hands, she gently opened the door before she heard a familiar voice that caused her skin to crawl, she looked around and there was a sleepy naked Peeta rubbing his eyes, he was about to speak, when Katniss bolted out the door, causing it to slam.

She doesn't remember how many flights of stairs she ran down, but she was outside and hauling the nearest cab she could find. She went straight home, pleading that Prim was still at Rue's house so she didn't have to explain where she was all night, but luck was not on her side, as she entered through the front door, none other was her chirpy blonde-haired sister waiting for her on the stairs waiting for answers.

Katniss felt her face go increasingly warm and she knew her sister could see the red beamer she was sporting. "Katniss Everdeen, what time do you call this?" the girl giggled as she walked towards her sister, she flung her arms over Katniss's shoulders "Did my big sister finally experience her first walk of shame?"

If Prim didn't notice Katniss's red face she certainly did now. "Prim can you please not do this right now, my heads throbbing, my stomach is in pieces and I just want to get a shower and go to bed"

Prim raised her eyebrow at her sister, "Okay, but as long, as you were safe, that's all I'm going to say, I'm off to Rue's see you later sis" Prim moved past Katniss and out the door. Oh, shit Katniss thought, did we use protection? she couldn't remember all she can remember is the pain she felt and then the extreme pleasure, his hands, his touch, the way his breath felt on her neck, oh god she needed a very cold shower now and the lacey black underwear she was wearing were soaked.

….

3month's later

"Katniss" prim squealed, she ran into the Kitchen were Katniss sat sorting out the bills, "what is it Prim?" Katniss said with a lace of concern

"Katniss, I did it" prim said

"did what little duck?" Katniss said with a confused tone

"I got all my scholarships for medical school Katniss"

Katniss ran to her sister and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm so proud of you little duck"

"Do you know what this means Katniss?" Katniss lifted her eyebrow giving her a confused look, "it means Katniss that all the money you have saved for me, isn't necessary, you can finally pay your way through university with that money Katniss, you can finally do something for yourself. My Scholarship covers all the school fees for the next 4 years, if I continue to keep up my grades, and I can get a job o support myself"

Katniss stared dumbfound at her sister, "Prim no that monies for you"

"Don't you see Katniss, I applied for the scholarships to give you a chance, please I know you do everything for me Katniss, but I'm 18 now, I need to start doing something for myself, it's time for me to grow up and be an adult" with that Prim hugged her sister before going upstairs to tell her mother.

Katniss couldn't believe it, was she able to do something for herself now of was this some sort of joke. She let the news sit and then she began researching universities that she could apply for. She had to be smart about this, she needed a course that was flexible and allowed her to work at the same time. She spent weeks researching until she found the perfect course for her. The university was an hour drive away, which meant she could still live at home and work in Sae's dinner. Sure, it wasn't district 4 that she was dreaming off going to, but it was the best course she could find with the money she had and the extra scholarships that she could hopefully get. For the first time is four years she was feeling hopeful.

She past through the next week as usual, working, sleeping, going shopping with Johanna or Prim. The days past and the acceptance letter for District 12 University came through the door along with a scholarship that covered two years of her schooling. She was excited things were finally working out for her. Johanna and Prim were ecstatic and encouraged her to go out clubbing to celebrate, but for the past few days she wasn't feeling well, her stomach was in pieces and she couldn't hold anything down, so she politely declined and celebrated with them by having a girl's night.

The next day Johanna and Katniss woke up and made their way to work. Katniss was working her usual morning shift, when the smell of scrambled eggs caused her to run to the nearest toilet and spill all the contents of her stomach, it wasn't long until Johanna came in rubbing Katniss's back " this is the 3rd time this week brainless, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant, but you have to have sex for that and you're a virgin, so unless you're the new virgin Mary I'd say you've got a stomach bug, why don't you go home, I'll tell Sae, she'll understand"

Katniss eyes bulged out of her head, how'd she not know this, how could she be so stupid? "hellooo earth to Katniss, did you hear me?" Johanna said

"emm sorry what?" Katniss shook her head, "I said go home, I'll cover for you"

The tears began to shred from Katniss eyes and it wasn't long before she was hyperventilating.

"Johanna, I think I'm pregnant" she finally managed to say before collapsing onto the floor and hugging her knees, leaving a very shell-shocked Johanna speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry what did you just say? Pregnant, what? When? I mean how? God Katniss!" Johanna was pacing the bathroom trying to comprehend what her best friend had just said.

Katniss sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "look at me, Katniss I said look at me" Johanna said, "we'll work this out, but first you need to know for sure, the diner is dead, so I'm going to tell Sae that you're not feeling well and I'm going to take you home, is that okay?"

Katniss nodded her head before her friend exited the bathroom. Katniss didn't know how long she sat on the floor until Johanna came back but all she could think about was how her life was over if she was indeed pregnant, all those plans that were finally coming together was once again put on hold. After what felt like eternity Johanna picked Katniss up from the bathroom floor and they made their way to Katniss's car, not before she seen the sympathetic looks she was getting from her work colleagues. Do they know? do they know there's a ticking time bomb inside me ready to explode at any second? Katniss suddenly felt extremely paranoid and moved her feet quicker to her car before Johanna put her in the passenger seat and drove her the nearest drug store to pick up some tests.

The car journey didn't seem like it was too long, Katniss couldn't even remember how many stop, lights they passed or how long it took Johanna to go into the drug store, all she can remember is being handed 2Litres of waters and a bag of pregnancy tests before Johanna shoved her into the bathroom.

Katniss sat on the toilet seat staring at the 5 positive pregnancy tests in front of her, she was past the crying stage, all the tears she had in her were all cried out, at this point she was in complete shock, how could she have let this happen? How would she find Peeta again? She hadn't seen him in the last three months, for all she could know was he was here to visit his family. Katniss was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, "Katniss can I come in?" Johanna said softly.

Katniss moved to open the door before sitting back down on the toilet seat, Johanna walked in a stared blankly at the tests before looking towards Katniss, "Katniss… "she paused "I'm so sorry, I mean congratulations, but I'm confused you're not dating anyone, how'd this happen?"

Katniss took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since the diner "do you remember that night 3 months ago when you and Prim forced me to go out?" Johanna nodded "Well I met Peeta, the cute blonde that knocked me over in the diner, he bought me a drink and we started talking and laughing and one thing led to another and bang, baby" Johanna stared at Katniss for what felt like forever before she burst out laughing… Katniss looked at her confused, " what's so funny?" she asked before Johanna turned to her and said " The great Katniss Everdeen got pregnant after a one night stand, I mean I'm here for you and everything, I'll support you through whatever decision you make but, you're so pure Katniss, you of all people"

"I'm glad you find this so funny, really I'm in stitches over here. How did I let this happen Johanna? I was finally going to do something with my life, I was finally going to live my dream and now this happens! I can't possibly raise a baby, I'd be a horrible mother and I've Prim to look after, I can't do both" she slumped over the toilet with her hands on her face

"So, what are you saying, are you going to get an abortion?" Johanna asked, before placing her hand on Katniss's shoulder, "all I'm saying is you have options Katniss, I'm here for you, I'm sure if you told the father he'd help you, you can do this I know you can. As for Prim, she's 18 now she can take care of herself, she doesn't need her sister babying her."

Katniss took a deep breath, looked Johanna in the eyes before she burst into tears again. After she moved from the bathroom to her bed she passed out all most immediately. It wasn't until she was awoken by a sudden dip in her bed, gently she rubbed the sleep from her eyes that were red and puffy from crying "hi" she croaked out before Prim gently moved the hair from around Katniss's face.

"Hi, Johanna said you weren't feeling well so you left work early, how are you feeling now?"

Katniss felt horrible, the sour taste from vomiting was in her mouth, she was hungry and tired, all she wanted to do was snuggle up in her bed and watch movies with her sister and not think about this life altering situation- "fine now that you're here little duck" Katniss said.

Prim raised her eyebrow at Katniss before nodding her head and leaving Katniss on her own. Now that she was on her own she suddenly felt alone, but she wasn't not really, her baby the one inside her was there. She gently placed her hand on her flat stomach, could I really do this she though? How would I find Peeta? And if do find Peeta should he even be told, I mean it was a drunken one-night stand, surely, he shouldn't be tied down to me just because we done something idiotic. Before she let her overthinking take over she was greeted again by Prim who came into the room with some tea and toast.

"I thought this would help settle your stomach" Prim Said before placing the cup and plate into her sister's hands.

"Your too good to me little duck, thank you" Katniss said before biting into the warm thick bread. Her eyes bounced from out of her head as she realised a low moan "Oh My God, Prim this bread is amazing, where did you get it?

Prim Laughed before replying "I knew you'd like it, there's a new bakery that opened in town, Mellarks I think its called, but you should see the cakes Katniss they look amazing and the smell is so amazing, I found it on my way to the shelter I volunteer at, it's my new go to place"

The bread suddenly felt dry in her mouth, the more she drank her tea the more the bread stuck to the root of her mouth, did Prim just say what she thinks she just said… "Katniss, Katniss, hello Katniss can you hear me?"

Katniss snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry little duck what'd you say?"

"I said are you feeling okay, you suddenly went really pale, do you need anything?"

"ahh no ehm where'd you say that new bakery was?" Katniss stuttered

Prim giggled before she replied "6th street park avenue, after you go past the library"

"Thanks, little duck I might just check it out"

Prim nodded before leaving her sister to get back to sleep.

Katniss's dreams were filled with crying babies and a blue eyed boy, she paced her bedroom floor before she seen that the sun was coming up in the sky, birds were chirping and the fresh morning breeze came through her open window, after having a full night to think of it she decided that now that she knew Peeta was here, it district 12 she should at least tell him and they can decide together what they want to do. After vomiting up the contents of her stomach and showering, Katniss looked at the clock that read 7am, sure the bakery would be open, she left her house and headed for her car. Time had passed quickly and before she knew it she was parked outside the bakery that her little sister ranted and raved about. She seen that there were very few costumers, after what felt like hours but was only 15 minutes Katniss finally worked up the courage to enter the bakery.

The smell of cinnamon and sugar hit her as she entered the cosy bakery, she looked around and spotted a few tables filled with costumers, some preparing for their busy work day, others just passing through, it wasn't until she was greeted by a chirpy voice that snapped her out of her fog, " welcome to Mellarks, how can I help you?" Katniss heart was racing, the sweat coated her hands before she spun around to be greeted by a blonde haired, brown eyed, petite framed girl, she realised a breath she didn't know she was holding before she spoke "Aww, is Peeta here?" she stuttered, the employee nodded before going to a door behind the counter and calling for the one person Katniss dreaded to see the most, it wasn't long until she heard loud footsteps coming from the back, the door swung open and she was greeted by those comforting blue eyes.

They both stood frozen in the spot, Peeta's brow risen with question, " Emm Katniss hi" that's all she heard before sprinting out the door into the cold morning air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, so I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story, your support is amazing! I think the story is starting to take shape, but like always your reviews are always appreciated. There's some sensitive topics such as Abortion brought up in the chapter and I don't wish to offend anybody. Like always I don't own the hunger games story or characters, the wonderful Suzanne Collins does.**_

Chapter 6

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss wait up" Peeta shouted as he ran closer to Katniss, this time he was dressed and ready to run to her, unlike last time when she ran out on him after their night together, he was naked and caught off guard and so running after her was impossible, but now it was like fate granted him his wish of a second chance with her. The girl of his dreams, the one who he has been crushing over for so long was running out of his bakery door and he knew this time he'd run after the girl. As he got closer to her he clutched her handbag and she was at a sudden halt.

"What's with all the running?" Peeta puffed as he tried to gain back breath.

Katniss was shocked, there she was standing face to face with the father of her unborn child, she can't do this she thought, I can't be a mother and I most certainly cannot tell Peeta. "ahh, Peeta, hhhhhi" Katniss finally spat out.

"So, I heard you wanted to talk to me? Peeta said

Katniss didn't respond she just stood frozen on the spot and she found herself nodding her head in reply.

Peeta must have sensed Katniss's nerves because he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said

"Look it's cold out here and I've just made fresh cheese buns, why don't we go back inside, and you can talk to me about what you wanted to talk about, does that sound okay?"

They walked at a leisurely pace back into the bakery, Peeta held the door open for her as she was hit by the soothing warmth that was tucked inside the bakery, the smells of rosemary and freshly baked bread calmed Katniss's nerves. As she sat in the booth Peeta directed her to she could feel her palms sweating. She was thinking of ways on how to tell Peeta about the baby, would she just spring it on him like, hi I'm pregnant, you're the father by the way or would she ease into the conversation and wait and see if he brings up what happened between them. She was suddenly jostled from her thoughts when a steaming cup of hot chocolate and an array of cheese buns were placed in front of her.

"I didn't know if you had breakfast or if you were hungry, so I just took out as many as I could" Peeta said as he offered her a charming smile that sent a chill down Katniss's spine causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"umm no this is fine, thank you, for, for being so kind" she replied

"it was no problem, cheese buns are our popular dish so usually I make a little too many so if anything, you're helping me out, so umm you wanted to talk to me?" Peeta said calmly.

"umm yeah I did" Katniss sighed before nervously twiddling with the end of her messy braid.

Peeta could sense her hesitation so he offered her a cheese bun to get the conversation started, "here why don't you try this first before you talk to me"

Katniss nodded, she leaned her hand over the table and took the cheese bun off the plate that Peeta pushed in front of her. As she chewed into the soft bread she released a low moan, before licking the buttery crumbs from her lips. "Oh My God, this is amazing, it's the best thing I've ever tasted"

Peeta Laughed "why don't you try and dip some into the hot chocolate, it's really good, trust me"

Katniss raised her eyebrow at him before ripping off a piece of the cheese bun and dipping it into the sweet chocolate liquid, "Wow, my tongue has gone into flavour over mode"

Peeta laughed at her again, what was it about his smile and his laugh that made Katniss shiver?

"If I didn't know any better Mellark, I'd say you were a culinary genius" Katniss said before biting into her second cheese bun.

"that's not all I can bake, you should try my homemade lasagne and don't get me started on my chicken pot pie, you see people think it's all to do with the filling but I'm going to let you in on a secret okay but you have to swear not to tell anyone…. It's all about the crust, you get that right and you'll have people kissing the ground you walk on" Peeta said while puffing out his chest.

This earned a giggle from Katniss "you're an idiot" she replied which earned a laugh from Peeta, their light banter almost made Katniss forget the real reason that she was there, and she knew that she had to rip the band aid off sooner rather than later.

"Umm Peeta, the reason why I'm here is, well I'm, well I'm, I'm pregnant" she spluttered

Peeta's bashful behaviour suddenly changed, his face riddled with shock and his jaw was gaped open. Katniss didn't speak, she gave him time to process the information before she spoke again

"Look, I know this Is a shock to you, believe me it took 5 pregnancy test for me to comprehend it all, I just well I found out yesterday and my sister Prim well she mentioned this bakery and just thought that maybe if I told you ,then we could you know think of our options together… I mean only if you want too, I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with this, I just well I thought that you had a right to know and well I don't expect you to be involved, like I said it's your decision" Katniss didn't realise she was rambling until Peeta cut her off

"I'm sorry, did you say you're pregnant, I mean how far along are you, are you sure it's mine?"

I flash of hurt crossed Katniss's face before she rose from her seat " I don't expect anything from you but I can assure you that you're the father, I mean you did take my virginity, If you change your mind here's my phone number" she dropped the piece of paper in front of him before walking back to her car where this time Peeta didn't follow her.

As Katniss arrived home she slammed her door and ran all the way up the stars, ignoring the curious stairs from her mother and Prim who were in the living room. Katniss flung herself on to her bed before she let the tears fall. The stress of the morning and her conversation with Peeta had her all flustered and she knew from his reaction that fatherhood wasn't something he wanted and she sure as hell didn't want to be a single mother, working in a diner barely making ends meet to survive. She started thinking about her options, there's always adoption she though, but she didn't like the idea of the baby growing inside of her for 9 months, her body changing, an attachment being formed and then to suddenly be yanked away because she was too selfish to love or care for another human. So that left abortion, it was the only logical thing she could think off, so without thinking she picked up her laptop and began researching the number for the local planned parenthood centre. Just as she got onto the website she heard a gasp from behind her and she slammed the laptop shut.

Turning to face the owner of the gasp was her little sister Prim, who's usual pale skin was as pale as a corpse and she knew that her sister knew exactly what she was researching.

"Katniss are you, are you pregnant?" Prim screeched as she slowly began to lower herself down onto the bed. Suddenly a new stream of tears fell from Katniss's face and her little sister wrapped her up in a bear hug, Katniss tears confirmed Prim's questions. She held Katniss until her tears was just a whimper and her breathing was steady and even before she began talking again

"Katniss, I know this might be scary for you, but you know you're going to be the best mother there is, and I'll be right by your side whatever you decide, you know, that right? We're sisters we'd die for each other"

"I don't know Prim, I mean I'm barely supporting you or mum and I'm finally able to go to university I just don't think the timings right and the father well he didn't really say anything when I told him so maybe just ending it now will mean timings everything in this circumstance and this just isn't the right time, I've decide that I'm going to get an abortion.

Prim wide eyed simply nodded before laying Katniss down and hugging her until she fell asleep.

1 week later

Prim made Katniss the appointment, a part of her didn't think she could go through with it but she hadn't heard from Peeta for a whole week his silence confirmed to Katniss that she needed to go through with the termination. She couldn't and wouldn't do this alone, she already gave up her dream once before for her family she won't let this second chance slip through her fingers. So, there she was in the clinic pacing the floors she was anxious, she and Prim arrived an hour before her appointment because Katniss couldn't stand waiting around in her boxed house where the walls were closing in on her. Prim looked at her cautiously encouraging her to take a seat and have a drink of water, but Katniss refused to listen, it wasn't until she was broken from her thoughts by the ringing of her mobile phone. As she pulled out her old phone she didn't recall the number, she was hesitant on answering but then she remembered that she would be contacted by her university regarding details on her financial aid, so she took a deep breath and answered it,

"Hello, Katniss Speaking"

"Hi Katniss, its, it's me, umm Peeta"

The air was knocked from her lungs and she took a seat on the chair beside Prim to gather her thoughts before replying

"what do you want Peeta?" she said aggressively

"Look, I would prefer not to do this over the phone can we talk about our situation face to face?" he replied

"No, no we can't" she replied

"look I know I was an asshole and I left you in the dark for almost a week, but I needed time to think and Katniss I'm all in, I'll be here for you and the baby, whatever you need, look can we please talk in person?" Peeta was getting pissed

"Peeta it's too late I've decided to have an abortion I'm at the clinic now" and before Peeta could reply she hung up the phone

"what was that all about?" Prim asked

"Nothing little duck" Katniss replied giving her sister a lopsided smile

Katniss mind was swirling with thoughts once again, why now, why the fuck did he call me now? I mean talk about shit timing, but even with his support I cant do this I'm going to be a crap mum and a no kid deserves me as a mother, but then she began imaging what her baby would look like, would the baby have blue eyes like its dad and wavy raven brown hair like her, or would the baby have simmering grey eyes and blonde curly hair. It didn't matter she thought because he decision was made, she was snapped out of her thoughts when the nurse came to escort Katniss into the room.

Her heart was racing, and her hands began trembling, Prim must have noticed because she took Katniss's hand and together they walked into the room where they were greeted by a middle age woman, with blunt grey hair and blunt grey eyes.

"hello Miss Everdeen, I'm Dr Alma Coin, I'll be performing the procedure today but first we need to take a scan to see how far along you are and to rule out what exact procedure it is that you need, do you have any questions?"

"umm no, I ahh done my research I know what to expect after this. Extreme cramping, heavy blood flow etc" Katniss said before nervously twiddling on her braid.

"Right, well then, we should begin, do you mind propping yourself up onto this table and roll up your shirt only exposing your abdomen"

Katniss nodded, making her way over to the table where she rolled up her top waiting on what will happen next.

"You're going to feel something cold on your stomach, but don't worry it's a gel we use that helps with getting foetal photos" Dr Alma Coin replied

Katniss stared at the white sterile room around her, the thumping of her heart making her feel clammy and she almost felt like she was going to be sick. She then felt a cold wet gel on her stomach and she looked over at Dr Coin before finally registering what it was.

"Now from what I can see the baby is around 3 months pregnant, would you like to look at the monitor Katniss and hear the heart beat?" Dr coin said

"Umm sssure" she replied, Dr coin simply nodded before twirling the monitor around and pressing a button on the screen. That's when the room suddenly erupted with what almost sounded like roaring ocean waves, she took one glance of the screen and Katniss knew she couldn't go through with the procedure, she had already fell in love with the little blob in the screen in front of her and tears began to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss stared at the screen in bewilderment, her tears soon dried up and all that was left was a slight smirk on her face, "Prim do you see this, that's, that's my baby" she said almost in admiration

"I do Katniss, do you hear that heartbeat? Strong like their mum" she said before placing a hand on Katniss's shoulder.

Her baby, she thought, hers and Peeta's. That thought alone almost made her heart skip a beat, but why? Could they really do this, be parents. She knew after hearing that strong heart beat and seeing the baby's tiny form that she would do anything in this world to protect her baby. It took her 30 seconds to fall in love with her baby, 30 seconds was all it took for her to completely change her mind.

"I'm sorry to waste your time Dr Coin, but I don't think I'm going to follow through with the procedure" Katniss said before hastily pulling down her top. Prim stared at her sister with a look of shock, admiration and almost something that looked like she was proud of her sister.

"Very Well Ms Everdeen, I will refer you to Dr Trinket, she'll look after you throughout your pregnancy, I'm not suppose to do this but would you like some pictures of the baby?"

"you can do that?" Katniss said almost with a little too much eagerness

Dr Coin simply nodded her head before pressing a button on the monitor and a strip of photos came out, she handed Katniss the photos before wishing her well and assuring her that Dr Trinket would be in touch. As Katniss sat in the passenger side of the car while Prim drove them home, she stared at the photos of the tiny baby, she was overjoyed, scared, but she knew she made the right decision. She just hoped she didn't mess things up with Peeta, Peeta she completely forgot about him. She knew he had the right to know that she changed her mind, but it was something that she couldn't do over the phone.

"Hey Prim, could you head over to that bakery you were talking about, I umm have to tell Peeta that I've kept the baby" Katniss said before quickly diverting her gaze back to the ultrasound

"No way, Peeta Mellark is the father of you baby and you're only telling me this now?" Prim said before speaking again "I'd do anything for you Katniss, so your wish is my command, Mellark's bakery here we come"

"Thanks, little Duck" Katniss spoke before she turned her gaze out the window. As she watched landmarks pass her by she couldn't help but think that maybe all she was meant for was district 12 and no where else and strangely she felt okay with that, but for how long? it didn't take long before they stopped outside the bakery and Prim turned to look at her big sister, who looked petrified

"would you like me to come in with you?" prim said

"ahh no, this is my mess that I have to sort out on my own, thanks little duck… for everything you've done so far" Katniss said before she clipped off her seat belt and exited the car.

As she made her way over to the bakery door she wasn't nervous like the first time. This time she was calm, she knew where Peeta stood with the pregnancy, but she was suddenly hit with the sudden thought, have I ruined it for me and him to build a relationship? Wait was she seriously considering a relationship with Peeta, I mean sure it can be simply platonic, two friends raising their baby… together. As she entered the bakery for the second time in almost a week she was met by the same chirpy blonde who served her last week.

"are you here for Peeta?" the blonde said

Katniss turned her head to check if someone walked in behind her until she remembered that the blonde behind the counter must remember her from last week and was therefore, talking to her.

"Yeah, I was, is he around?" Katniss said

"He's in the back decorating a cake, mind you he got a phone call 2 hours ago and its soured his mood, I wouldn't expect much chit chat out of him" she said before she left Katniss.

Was it our phone call that has turned him sour she thought, or maybe it was someone else, surely he would have been relieved to know that I wasn't going to tie him down and then it hit her she's kept the baby so now she's tied him down, is it really what he wants, she began to panic. She was glued to the floor, her feet betrayed her, but as soon as the fear suffocated her it dissipated once she met those blue eyes. Although, they held a touch of sadness in them that she knew was all her fault.

"what are you doing here?" Peeta said with a hint of anger. They both stared at each other until he spoke again

"if you're here to tell me it's done, thanks but I don't really want to talk about it, especially now, so if you don't mind I'm going back to work"

She didn't want him to leave, not now, she didn't want him to hate her so before he could leave she shouted "I didn't go through with it"

Peeta paused at the door, he spun around to meet her shimmering grey eyes, she could almost she a sparkle in his blue ones and a hint of a smile on his perfect plumped lips,

"what do you mean you didn't go through with it?" he said

The blonde was now looking at them in bewilderment, if she didn't know about the baby, she most certainly did now. Anyone would have been able to work out what they were talking about. Peeta must have sensed Katniss sudden hesitation as she noticed her gaze drift to the blonde behind the counter who knew she was caught ease dropping and sprang back into her work. Peeta took Katniss by the hand and guided her towards the kitchen before stopping at a door that revealed a long stair case, they made their way up the stairs and into what seemed to be an open spaced apartment.

"I thought you might want to talk in private, here take a seat I'll get us some water" Peeta said before making her way to the kitchen.

Katniss twiddle with the ends of the cushion as she waited for Peeta to return with their drinks. As she waited she noticed a painting of what appeared to be the sunset, she was amazed by the painting, so she got up to inspect t further. The painting was orange with light hints of red and whites and as she looked further she recognised the view in which the sunset was coming from, it was her meadow. The meadow she went to with her dad before he passed away. She loved it out there, it was a happier time in her life. She was broken from her thoughts by a silky deep voice.

"I painted that" Peeta said handing over a glass of water to Katniss and taking a sip of his own

"you did?" Katniss replied, which earned a nod from Peeta

"it's really beautiful" she said before meeting his eyes, there was a sudden tension in the air that was between them, none of them spoke until Katniss said "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, I shouldn't have told you that kind of thing over the phone, but I panicked. Here I was trying to sort this mess out and then you call me telling me you were all in and I freaked out. I'm, I'm sorry"

"Not that I'm not happy that you didn't go through with procedure, but for my sake I hope you didn't just keep the baby for me" Peeta said

"No, it wasn't for you. I heard that heartbeat, seen the baby and I don't know I just fell in love with our baby and I knew I'd do anything to protect him or her, oh that reminds me" she said before she went back to the couch and opened up her bag to reveal the ultrasound to Peeta.

He stared at it in amazement, Katniss looked up at him and she could have sworn she seen a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Wow, that's our baby" he said before looking over and Katniss who was already looking at him.

The use of the word our sent a shiver down Katniss spin, but it almost comforted her.

"that's our baby" she replied with a smile, eyes meeting Peeta's. They stared at each other for a long time before the ringing of a phone broke them from their gaze.

"that's mine" she huffed before looking at the caller ID "Shit I forgot I left Prim outside in the car, umm do you mind if we meet this week, just to you know talk about things and get to know one another?

"I'd very much like that" he replied with a smile "here I'll walk you back, wouldn't want you being interrogated by my nosey staff" he said with a laugh

Katniss nodded and with that Peeta guided her back down the stairs to the bakery where he placed his hand on the small of her back, his touch ignited a spark in Katniss, she felt he cheeks grow red as he walked her back to the car. She could see a smiling Prim looking at the two of them before she turned to face Peeta

"Thanks, for everything" she said

"Thanks for giving the baby and us a chance" he replied before placing a kiss on Katniss's cheek and saying goodbye to her, with that he walked back into the bakery leaving Katniss dazed as she got back into the car.

"I'm guessing from that goofy grin on your face, everything worked out well?" Prim said

"I think we're going to be okay Prim" Katniss replied before placing her hand on her stomach and looking back at the door of the bakery where she noticed Peeta was looking back with the same goofy grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling brainless? Prim told me about the procedure" Johanna whispered as she was polishing the silverware, Katniss froze on the spot she forgot to tell Johanna that she decided to keep the baby, between morning sickness and no sleep it slipped her mind and now here she stood face to face with her best friend whose been here for her from the beginning

"Look Katniss, I'm sorry I brought it up, it's just you don't look so good and I want you to know you done the right thing, don't let the guilt eat away at you okay" Johanna said before placing her hand on Katniss's shoulder

Katniss felt guilty, but it wasn't for the reason Johanna thought

"Actually Johanna, I've something to tell you, about the baby" Katniss whispered back before turning to look Johanna in the eyes "I decided to keep the baby, Peeta and I are going to try and make this work" Katniss said before placing the cutlery down.

Johanna stared dumfounded at her best friend, as Katniss watched her she seen Johanna turn from confused, upset to what she can almost pinpoint as relieved and excited.

"You're serious? I thought you looked a little bloated, but I assumed it was from after the procedure, congratulations Katniss, if anyone can do it you can" Johanna lunged at Katniss enveloping her in a bear tight hug, Katniss knew Johanna had a heart of gold, but she would never let anyone else know.

"Thanks Jo, you're my best friend, I'm just sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, and what do you mean bloated? I do not look bloated… or do I? "

Both girls began to laugh before Johanna took Katniss hand a guided her to the bathroom where she faced Katniss towards the mirror, Katniss jaw dropped, there in front of her was a slight swell in her abdomen, she was suddenly hit with the realisation, that there was a baby insider her

"Holy Shit Jo, it's really happening" Katniss said

"It's really happening brainless" Johanna smiled at Katniss before taking her back out to the diner where they were met by Haymitch the diner regular

"Do you girls ever do work?" he slurred

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Katniss shot back before her and Johanna high fived

"No but by the looks of it sweetheart you could do with laying off Mellark's cheese bun" he said as he pointed towards her abdomen

"Screw you Haymitch" Katniss fired back

"what I'm very observant, did you not think id find out you and Mellark have had a few run ins these past two weeks?" he fired back before winking at Katniss and going back to his coffee.

Katniss suddenly became self-conscious of her growing stomach, was it really that noticeable she thought. She hadn't even told her mother yet and already the locals were starting to notice, she wrapped her apron more loosely around her stomach before continuing to wait on her tables.

It wasn't long until it was almost 10pm and Katniss had been at the diner since 7am, there wasn't much customers in the diner, when Sae approached Katniss

"Hey girly why don't you take off, you look shattered and there's not much happening out there" Sae said

"No, I'm fine Sae send someone else home" Katniss replied before she continued to refill the straws

"Listen Girly, I may be old but I'm not stupid, I know what a pregnant woman looks like and you look like you've been put through the ringer these past few weeks, so when I tell you to go home I mean go home, I care about you and that little baby" Sae said sternly

Katniss jaw flew open and closed trying to form coherent words, the air was knocked from her and she could feel tears spring to her eyes "Sae, I, I don't know what to tell you. Who else knows?"

"Just me and Haymitch were too observant and we've lived longer than you, don't worry sweetheart everything's going to be okay your jobs safe until you pop that little one out" she winked before handing Katniss her handbag and coat and pushing her out the door.

Katniss was met by the cool night air hitting her face, there was a light breeze and her surroundings was silent, Sae Knows, Haymitch knows, she knows she needs to let her mum know before the rest of the town does. As she drove home she suddenly got a sense of longing, she hadn't seen Peeta in almost 3 days' and she knows' that he should be with her when she tells her mum about the baby. So, as she pulls up into her driveway she takes her phone out of her pocket and dials his number.

The Phone only rang twice when she was met by the deep silky voice

"Hey, you, I thought you were working until 1am?" he said

"Sae ahh, let me go home early its kind dead tonight and well, she felt sorry for me" Katniss said with an irritated sigh

Peeta laughed before replying "Felt sorry for you why?"

"I've umm started to kind of show and she figured out that I was well pregnant" she stuttered the last bit

"Wow, I can't wait to see this bump" he replied, Katniss could almost hear his smile

"This is serious Peeta, if Sae and Haymitch know then everyone else will, we have to tell our family"

"Who told that old drunk?" Peeta laughed, he was met by an awkward silence "okay not funny, you're right we need to let our family know, how about we tell your mum first before telling my family, it just makes it easier"

"Maybe we could tell her tomorrow after her night shift and then spend the day together" Katniss questioned

"I'm doing the morning shift tomorrow, I get off at 11:30pm, I could come over around 12?" he replied

"Sure" Katniss said with a hint of a smile on her face

"Can't wait" he said

Katniss hung up her phone before entering her house. No one was home and for once she was glad of the peace, she had a stressful day and all she wanted to do was relax. So, she went up the stairs to the bathroom where she drew herself a bath. As she was getting ready for her bath she took her top off and stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, running her finger up her slight swell. She was going to be a mother she thought, mine and Peeta's baby was growing here and I love him or her already. She was smiling, she didn't hear Prim come home until she was standing beside her also staring in amazement.

"Katniss that's my niece or nephew" she smiled as she placed her hand on Katniss's slight swell

Katniss could only nod before she felt Prim place a kiss on her sister's cheek before leaving for her bedroom. Katniss finally broke her gaze from the mirror and finished getting ready for her bath.

As she sunk down into the lavender scented, warm water she felt her aching muscles begin to relax and for once she was grateful for Sae, for letting her leave 3hours before she was meant to. Working doubles all week had really taken a lot out of her and the morning sickness and lack of sleep wasn't helping either. As soon as Katniss head hit the pillow she fell asleep almost immediately.

As she woke the next morning the sun shone through the crack in her blinds, today was going to be a warm day she smiled as she got out of bed. Maybe I could take Peeta to the meadow she thought. The whole thing with Peeta confused her, they were getting closer, they would often text or call one another to see how each other's day went and he would ask about her pregnancy symptoms. Where they friends, or was there something more between them, hopefully today in the meadow would give them time to talk about this. As she glanced at the clock she seen that it was 11am, odd she thought because she never got up past 7am, but then she has been working more shifts lately to set money aside and the constant sickness in her stomach has kept her up most nights, so sleeping longer than usual was made up from her restlessness. As she got dressed she grabbed her black jeans and as she tried buttoning them she noticed it was more difficult than usual but still manageable. Great she thought, she's almost 4 months pregnant and the need for new clothes is already beginning.

She retrieved a green shirt and braided her hair, Peeta would be here soon so she made her way downstairs, boiling the kettle and making herself some ginger tea, which was helped ease her morning sickness. As she drank her tea she heard footsteps coming from the hall and glanced back to see her mother arriving home, she got off at 8am but the drive from the hospital was an hour away and her mother would often pick up groceries on her way home. Katniss rose from her seat to help her mother with the bag she was struggling to carry

"Morning" Katniss mumbled as she sat the bags down on the counter and began placing the items into the cupboard

"Morning Katniss" her mother eyed Katniss almost suspiciously before shaking her head and she began helping Katniss with the shopping

"How was work?" Katniss said trying to defuse her mother from what she thinks her mother suspects, she just needed to wait for another 20 minutes and Peeta would be here, she thought

"It was busy, there was a pile up on the motorway, three cars, one of which included a pregnant woman and her husband and child, they were coming home from her parent's house. Thank goodness we managed to save the baby" her mother replied

Was this a test Katniss thought, was her mother trying to ease her into starting a conversation about this

"Oh, that's awful" Katniss choked out, her throat was tightening, and her palms began to sweat. The sound of a bell suddenly turned Katniss from her thoughts an she was grateful that Peeta was punctual.

"I'll get that mum" she said before running off to answer the door. She ran to the door and flung it open where she was greeted by Peeta who was holding up a Mellarks bag and flowers. Katniss laughed before grabbing Peeta and dragging him in

"Well hello to you too" he laughed as he wrapped Katniss into a hug

The hug was warm and comforted Katniss, she couldn't get over his smell, it intoxicated her

"Thank God you're here, I think she suspects something" she said before taking him into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen the suddenness of the situation dawned on Katniss and almost immediately Peeta placed his hand into hers, he must of sensed her change in behaviour and she must admit the gesture did calm her down. It was his way of saying that they're in this together.

"Mum, this is umm" but before Katniss could finish her sentence her mother replied

"Peeta Mellark, my my you're just like your father" she replied before shaking his hand "it's nice to see you again"

"Lovely to see you again Ms Everdeen" he replied before handing over the flowers "These umm are for you"

"Oh, they're lovely, you shouldn't have, here take a seat and you can fill me in on your college success, Katniss here is finally getting herself out of this town, she's only gone and got accepted into university"

Peeta suddenly tensed, before looking over at Katniss "You did? Why didn't you tell me?" he said

"Umm it never came up" she said before avoiding his gaze, this was not off to a great start she thought, they all sat down at the table where Ms Everdeen handed out cups and made them all tea.

"So Peeta, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Ms Everdeen said as she sipped on her tea

Both Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other before Katniss jumped in "Umm we actually have something to tell you" she said as she pretended to pick off something from the table.

Ms Everdeen raised her eyebrow at Katniss before glancing over at a very red faced Peeta.

"I knew it" Ms Everdeen said

Katniss was in shock, but she tried to pass it off "Knew what?" she said nervously

"Katniss I'm a nurse, I know what a pregnant woman looks like, I've known for a while" she said sternly

"Hhhh How" Katniss managed to spit out

"You thought you were being discreet when you ran to the toilet every morning to vomit and then there's you and Prims not so discreet whispers and that little swell you've tried to conceal, and I'm assuming by Peeta being here, that he's the father" Ms Everdeen replied

They both nodded before Peeta replied

"look Ms Everdeen I know it's not an ideal situation, were both still young but I can assure you I will look after your daughter and our baby. I would never hurt them, and I've only learnt of Katniss offer for university and I can assure you that I'll do anything in my power to make sure she still gets to go baby or not!"

Katniss stared at Peeta wide eyed, she admired him but loathed him at the same time, he never asked her was university still an option for her, he just assumed, but she was broken from her thoughts when her mother turned to face Katniss

"Peeta, I know you'd look after them both, but my question is, are you both really ready for this? Raising a baby is hard work and adding Katniss studies into the mix is only adding another stress element to the equation, I just don't think you've both thought this through, but if you're happy Katniss then I'm happy- congratulations you two" Ms Everdeen rose from her seat placing her hand on Katniss's shoulder before giving her a soft peck on the cheek and making her way up to bed. Leaving a confused and scared Katniss staring blankly at the seat her mother just departed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Katniss… are you okay?" Peeta asked

Katniss was in a daze she couldn't shake her mother's words ever since they left the house

"Oh yeah fine, just a little nervous, you?"

Peeta stared at her for a moment before he looked back at the road ahead, he cleared his throat before replying to Katniss.

"umm I'm little nervous I'm not going to lie" he giggled and before saying "I mean my dad might take it better than my mother be we will cross that bridge when we get there"

Katniss nodded her head before looking back out the window. She was suddenly flashed with the image of when her and Peeta where both 16 It was a frosty day and Katniss was standing at her usual spot under the willow tree that sat firmly in the school's playground, she would sit under the tree doing homework until her little sister Prim was finished with the school council meetings she'd attend. It wasn't until a gust of wind caused some of Katniss's notes to blow away from her that she got up and ran after them, she suddenly slipped and fell, twisting her ankle in the process. She was barely able to get up from the ground until he felt strong hands wrap under her arms and helped lift her from the ground. When she slowly turned around, she was met with them dashing blue eyes and golden blonde hair and she suddenly knew who her knight and shining armour was,

"Are you Okay?" Peeta asked with a concerned look on his dashingly handsome face.

Katniss was taken by surprised never in her life did she think that she could bump into Peeta Mellark twice after falling. She noticed he was waiting on her to answer she so simply nodded her head until she tried to walk on her ankle and that's when she let out a painful scream.

"Here you should really lay off that ankle, you could make it worse and we wouldn't want the captain of the running team doing that now would we" Peeta said in a light-hearted tone.

"Here lean on me I'll walk you home" he said

"you really don't have to do that and besides I need to wait on Prim" she said

"Okay so we will wait on Prim and then we can both walk you home" Peeta replied before he took her back over to the tree and handed her back her study notes.

They both sat in silence, Katniss didn't know how to start a conversation with him, but the silence was comfortable, it wasn't until Katniss seen the swift of blonde hair coming down the steps.

"Katniss, Katniss guess what" the little squealed as she ran down the steps and wrapped her arms around her sister before she began telling Katniss all about the latest adventures of what her and her friends got up to in school. It wasn't until Prim stopped to draw breath that looked up and noticed Peeta, "Katniss who is this?" she said

"My names Peeta" he replied with a charming smile "and your stubborn sister fell and hurt her ankle and refuses to let me help her, what do you say Prim, how about we get her home before she can argue with me further"

Prim giggled before she replied "Okay, come one Katniss let him help, I need to get home to buttercup and you walking slow won't help" she winked at Peeta before taking her sisters other hand and walking towards their house.

Once they got to her house, she let go of his hand and walk in through the door "Thanks, for umm helping me, but I think I've got it from here" she said before closing the door in his face.

The next day Peeta came into school with a bruise on his face and a broken finger and she couldn't help but wonder if his mother did that for helping her home.

The sound of a car door closing broke her from her thought and she was suddenly aware of being outside Peeta Mellark's childhood home.

The lump in her throat tightened, how would his witch of a mother take the news of their sudden pregnancy. She didn't have time to think when the door opened and out came Peeta's father who greeted his son in a tight embrace and pat on the back. "Good to see you Peet, I hear the bakery has really taken off, good for you boy" his father said before turning around and seeing Katniss.

"Katniss, good to see you, how are you?" Peeta's father said

Peeta took Katniss by the hand before telling his dad that they'd catch up inside. As they walked up the steps into the house that was his childhood home, Katniss felt Peeta's body tense and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before the walked into the Kitchen were his dad made them tea and past out some cheese buns. The smell of the cheese buns made Katniss's stomach rumble and she took one, then two, then three and wasn't until she heard the two men chuckle at her that she realised what she was doing.

"sorry" she said before she began to blush

"don't be" Peeta whispered in her ear "I find it cute" before he went back to talking to his dad about the bakery.

"so what brings you too here today?" his dad said "I mean I wasn't expecting you Peet, never mind coming with such a beautiful girl, who has quiet the appetite for cheese buns" he giggled

"Actually dad, we have something to tell you but, I was hoping I could do it when mum was here too, but I suppose you breaking the news to her might be better" he said with a slight pause.

His father cocked his eyebrow up at Peeta before waiting until Peeta continued.

"Katniss and I well we're"

"I knew it" his fathered shouted and clapped his hands together, before patting Peeta on the back "you finially got her to be your girlfriend" he added before getting up and making them more tea.

"no dad, well emm, actually she's umm pregnant, with my baby dad" Peeta added before stairing down at the table cloth

His father stood frozen at the sink before turning around and meeting his son and Katniss's eyes. "well congratulation's you two, how did this happen, I mean I know it happened he laughed, I mean how far along are you?"

"I've just turned four months" Katniss replied before placing a comforting hand on her slight swell.

"well no wonder you devoured them cheese buns" The older Mellark man said "when Peeta's mother was pregnant she couldn't get enough of them either" he laughed before going onto say "All Mellark babies must be the same"

"so, you're not mad or disappointed then dad" Peeta asked

"babies a blessing, maybe the timing could have been better and you two could have at least dated first, but I'm not mad" he replied before embracing the two in a warm hug.

"well that went well" Peeta said as they were driving to Sae's diner

"Yeah, your dad took it better than I expected, how will you mum take it though. I mean when your father tells her?"

She notices Peeta's hands wrap tighter around the stirring wheel, to the point that they were starting to turn white.

"Let's not think about her right now, let's celebrate with one of Sae's burgers" he said as he turned up the radio and continue their drive to the Diner.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Katniss and Peeta had told their families about the baby, but Katniss hadn't heard from Peeta since last week. They would text or call each other most days Peeta would ask about any bump updates, she'd reply with sending him a picture of her bump before he would text back with a picture of him smiling. She loved that smile she thought, and she automatically saved the picture to her phone. He always wanted to know if she had any cravings or if bump was still not liking the smell of eggs, but suddenly the text messages and phone calls stopped, and Katniss was worried that Peeta had finally realised the pressure and the huge responsibility that came with having a baby and just decided he didn't want them anymore. She was miserable, but she tried to convince herself that maybe he was too busy at the bakery and didn't have time to talk to her, but she couldn't help the odd feeling in her stomach. She was beginning to show more, and it was more obvious to anyone who saw her that she was pregnant.

"Well look what we have here girly" Haymitch winked before pointing to Katniss's protruding bump "who's the unfortunate fella that has to put up with you and that scowl for 18 years?" he laughed

"Oh, shut it Haymitch I'm not in the mood" Katniss said before walking into the kitchen to collect her tables order

"you okay brainless, you seem off this week? Has the baby been giving you trouble" Johanna asked?

"Not exactly" Katniss said before collecting the order and walking it over to her table, Johanna followed behind her

"what do you mean not exactly?" she creased her eyebrow up as she helped Katniss clear a table.

"It's umm Peeta, he's been distant this past week, he hasn't text or call like he was for the past three weeks, it's just weird you know" Katniss shrugged as she turned to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Johanna looked at Katniss curiously before following her into the kitchen, "I didn't know you liked him I thought it was just a one off and you were getting along for the baby's sake" she said

"what! Who said anything about us liking each other, it's purely for the baby's sake" Katniss replied

"Beats me brainless, your mood tells me otherwise" Johanna said as she walked off

Did Katniss really like Peeta, she thought, could there really be something more between them as appose to them just being supportive of each other for the baby. Sure, he was dreamy with those glorious sea blue eyes and his luscious curly blonde hair; that smile as well that showed off his pearly teeth that made her heart rate quicken. She couldn't help but dream of a future with them two and their baby, he'd be the doting father running around the garden playing with their children and she'd stand on the porch smiling at her family… wait what she thought children as in plural, surely there wouldn't be anything more between them, they hadn't even had a proper date yet. She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of gasping coming from the customers. As Katniss looked up from the cash register, her smile sudden fell and what she seen in front of her wasn't her usual friendly, charming Peeta, but a man who was broken. His curls were out of place and he was sporting a huge black eye and a cast on his arm.

"Peeta" she said as she walked around the counter to the man that was now in front of her, she stretched out her hand to touch his cheek before he pulled away from her.

"Peeta, what, who done this to you?" she said before she took his hand

"Umm it's nothing, can I maybe talk to you somewhere private" he replied

"I'm not due my break for another 30 minutes" she replied, "why don't you take a seat and I can get you something while you wait?"

Peeta just nodded before taking a seat near the back of the diner, avoiding the customers curious gazes

"your boy doesn't look so good" Haymitch replied

"He's not my boy and it's none of your business" Katniss replied

"look sweetheart, that bun in your oven clearly states that he's your boy" he replied

"How do you even know he's the father, maybe he's just a good friend?" Katniss smirked

"yeah a friend with benefits you forget that this is a small town, people talk" Haymitch laughed before going back to reading his newspaper

As Katniss went to get Peeta something to eat from the kitchen she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with what Haymitch said, it's true that this is a small town and people talk but could they really know I'm pregnant with his child and if they know that then there's one person who so clearly know also… Peeta's mum. She was of course the reason for them injuries she thought. She was livid, banging the cups and plates into the sink and wishing it was Peeta's mothers heas she was banging into the sink and not the cups. She was startled by a touch on the shoulder, as she turned around, she was greeted by a pitying look from old Sae.

"Hey girly, why don't you take off, the diners not that busy and Annie will be in soon anyway" Sae said

"Sae I couldn't do that, you'll need me for the rush hour after schools done at 3.30pm" Katniss replied.

"we'll manage, besides your boy over there looks like he needs you more than I do right now" she replied before patting Katniss on the shoulder and walking off

Why does everyone keep thinking we're together she thought, we're just friends. She walked to the staff room to collect her things before approaching Peeta who was playing with his food.

"Hey, Sae said I could leave early, do you want to get out of here?" she said

Peeta just nodded his head before placing his hand in hers and walking out the diner. She wasn't aware of how his hand and her hand became entwined only that she liked it and shed wished he didn't let go, but he did so that he could open her car door and help her inside. Peeta put the car into reverse and began driving out of the carpark. They were both silent for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry to have just shown up like that, but I didn't know what else to do and I just needed to see you, gosh look at you, look at that bump isn't it amazing" he smiled

Katniss laughed at his comment "yeah bump is still keeping me up all night and making me feel sick all morning"

"really? I wish I could do something to help" Peeta said but Katniss noticed something off with him

"hey what's wrong?" she said as she placed her hand over his.

"Mum, she ahh found out about the baby. Dad apparently didn't get to her in time and she heard it from one of your mums' friends in the grocery shop the other day. She was furious she came to my apartment, banging on the door looking for answers, wishing that what she heard wasn't true and when I didn't deny the rumours, she emm well as you can see, she did this. She told me that you were lying and that I'm not the father and that any child who had me for a father would be so unlucky. I'm so sorry Katniss, that I haven't talked to you but I just I needed time and I know what my mum said about me not being the father is all a lie but it just it messed with my head and I needed some time to think" he said as a single tear fell from his eye

"Peeta, listen to me, this baby will be so lucky to have you as their father, this baby will have so much love that he or she won't know what pain is, you'll make sure of that" she placed his hand over her small but very noticeable bump.

"I wish I could take away all the pain that your mother inflicted on you all these years, but you're so good Peeta, and we're so lucky to have you in our lives" she smiled at him

Peeta just nodded before placing a kiss to Katniss's hand. She couldn't help but feel a sense of intimacy in that moment and it was then that the question just slipped out of her mouth, " Peeta what are we doing?"

"we're going for a drive, I don't know where too but just somewhere that's not district 12" he replied

"no, I don't mean where are we going, I mean, what are we doing… what are we? Are we friends? are we dating? We never really talked about it we just said we'd be there for the baby"

There was a silence in the car, Katniss's cheeks began to go redder, her heart was racing, and her palms were sweating. She ruined it she thought. Why did she bring this up he obviously wasn't interested, or he would have answered her question? But all off a sudden the silence was met with his boisterous laugh and Katniss couldn't help but furrow her brow at him, "what's so funny" she said through gritted teeth

"Katniss Everdeen, will you go on a date with me?" he replied

She was shocked, did he really just laugh at her and then ask her to go on a date with him, but before she could think her answer over, she answered back a simple yes before her smile grew wider.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss paced the length of her room, wondering what she was going to wear on her date with Peeta, all he told her was to dress comfortable and warm and yet she still couldn't find anything in her cupboard to wear. It wasn't until Prim came into her room

"Mum said if you don't stop pacing, you'll pace a hole into the floor" she laughed while continuing to walk into the room and lounge on Katniss's bed.

"Ugh, stop making fun of me Prim, I literally have nothing to wear! Like honestly how do I even make something comfortable look cute, not to mention I'm bloated, I look like shit and I'm pretty sure my pale clammy skin doesn't help" Katniss had been experiencing extremely horrible morning sickness and seemed to look thinner and more bloated than glowing and pregnant, she, was 4 and a half months pregnant and she already couldn't wait until she was done with being pregnant.

Prim just looked empathetically at her sister pushing her out of the way and moving to see what she could rummage together.

"I honestly don't know why you're worrying so much, Peeta is clearly into you and won't care what you wear, but if you're so worried put this on" Prim said before moving out of Katniss's way to let her see the outfit.

There in front of Katniss was a simple green jumper with gold beading along the neckline, a black denim A-line skirt with a pair of black tights for underneath. She couldn't believe how her sister put together such a simple yet gorgeous outfit.

"here sit I'll do your make up as well" prim said before she began adding everything and anything to Katniss's face. She then went to pin up her hair, she left most of her hair done in loose curls and put the other half up in a messy bun, she then added black boots to the look and as Katniss looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but feel more pretty than pregnant, she wasn't over the top, but looked nice for a 'simple date' as Peeta called it.

"Wow Prim, I look way better than what I looked like this morning, with my head down the toilet and my sweaty hair in the way" she laughed as she stole another glance at herself in the mirror.

"well it wasn't that hard when you've got a pretty good canvas to work with" prim laughed before putting one last clip in Katniss's hair and sitting on the bed.

"yeah right, I wish I looked like you little duck, I wouldn't have to worry about any of this, I could just throw on anything and loo good then" Katniss replied

Prim answered with an eyeroll, before she could reply the doorbell rang.

Katniss suddenly felt nervous, her heart began to race, and she couldn't believe she was going on a date with Peeta Mellark. She couldn't believe a lot of things, being pregnant with his child being one of them. She was broken from her thoughts by her mother, alerting her that peeta has in fact arrived and was waiting for her. Prim looked at Katniss before winking at her "go get him tiger" she laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

Katniss's hands felt clammy as she walked down the stairs, she didn't see Peeta but she suddenly heard commotion from the kitchen. "Here Ms Everdeen if you fold the dough like this, it prevents the air from trapping and your dough will rise better"

"thank you Peeta, I didn't know that I've been baking this bread since I was a girl and I never knew that I'll have to see if it tastes differently now" she replied before laughing and winking at Peeta.

Katniss couldn't help but admire his strong jaw as he laughed alongside her mother, his smile was so charismatic she hoped their child inherits his smile. She then eyed up his outfit and was pleased with how well his jeans hung around his backside and how his casual shirt seemed to make his muscles more prominent. She was then aware of how caught up in him she was, so she broke up her mother and Peeta's conversation by a small cough.

Peeta turned around and when he saw her, she noticed how his smile grew wider and the twinkle in his eye seemed to gleam brighter.

"Hey, you" Peeta said before walking over to Katniss and placing a small kiss on her cheek, he then put his hand on her small bump said "and hello to you too, little bean" he said causing Katniss to giggle "you're such an idiot"

"But I'm your idiot" he replied before realising what he said and turning bright red… "I mean… umm"

"where are you two off to?" Ms Everdeen intervened breaking up what would have been an awkward silence

"well that Ms Everdeen, is a surprise, you'll have to wait until Katniss comes home to find out" he laughed "you ready to go Katniss? "

"yeah, I'm ready when you are" she replied "see you later mum" she said before waving bye to her mum and accepting Peeta's hand.

Peeta opened the car door for Katniss before, getting around to his side and hopping into the driver's side of the car. "buckle up" he said before reversing out of Katniss's drive way.

"so, where are you taking me?" Katniss asked as she gazed out at the trees rushing past her.

"well I meant what I said as it being a surprise, but if you really want to know I'll tell you if…"

"if what?" Katniss asked as she lifted up her eyebrow curiously

"if you can stop looking so radiant" Peeta said

"Oh, give over Peeta, I'm hardly radiant. I'm bloated and practically like casper the friendly ghost. I'm far from radiant" Katniss replied

"you don't get it do you" Peeta replied with a chuckle

"Get what?" she replied

"the effect you have on people. I mean Katniss, you're glowing! I still can't believe that that is my baby you're carrying. I know this didn't exactly go as planned as everything seems so rushed but I do really like you and I really want to make this work, if you'll allow it?"

She was speechless, she didn't realise Peeta felt that way about her. How could he they hardly knew each other, other than the fact that he doesn't take sugar in his tea or that he double knots his shoelaces. Small details she noticed when they were telling their parents about bump. when she realises that she too had, feelings for Peeta, she finally broke the silence by replying

"I'll allow it"


End file.
